Ero! Teme
by Katak Nebula
Summary: Sasuke mesum? Tentu tidak pernah terbayangkan di benak siapa pun bahwa pemuda super ganteng berambut raven ini tak kalah mesum jika dibandingkan dengan ero sannin. Tapi Naruto tahu. Dan sialnya dialah yang menjadi korban sekuhara Sasuke tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Stop being ero, teme! SasuNaru.
Summary :

Sasuke mesum? Tentu tidak pernah terbayangkan di benak siapa pun bahwa pemuda super ganteng berambut raven ini tak kalah mesum jika dibandingkan dengan ero sannin. Tapi Naruto tahu. Dan sialnya dialah yang menjadi korban sekuhara Sasuke tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Stop being ero, teme!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning! SasuNaru fanfiction. BoyXboy content. YAOI. Ada sedikit explisit sex scene. EYD yang tidak sempurna. Kalimat non baku.

.

 **Ero! Teme**

by KatakNebula

.

.

Pagi yang jernih. Matahari bersinar lembut, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal permulaan yang baik bagi setiap orang di muka bumi. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, memulai kembali aktivitas harian mereka setelah istirahat yang cukup lama.

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan duduk di hadapan meja kecil di ruangan itu. Tangannya bersedekap di dadanya, sedangkan bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Disisinya duduk pula seorang pemuda bersurai raven. Ekspresinya datar. Tidak menampakkan emosi sama sekali.

"Kumohon, teme! Tidakkah kita bisa memulai hari dengan normal." ucap pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu. Kepala yang awalnya menatap kesal benda tak bersalah di depannya kini menoleh ke samping, ke arah pemuda bersurai raven disisinya.

"Hnn...,"

Kami-sama. Apa pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak punya kata andalan lain selain itu? Dia bahkan tidak melihatku. ―pikir pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu. Ck. Sangat pelit dalam berbicara rupanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." ucapnya lagi. Dan kali ini keheninganlah yang menjawabnya. Pemuda itu mengembungkan pipinya. Membuat tanda lahir berupa tiga gurat tipis di masing-masing pipinya semakin terlihat samar. Ia rasa merajuk merupakan pilihan yang tepat sekarang.

Gyut.

"Temeeee...," Pemuda itu itu mulai merengek, "kumohooon...," Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan respon yang diinginkan. Oke. Rajukannya tidak berhasil. Coret dari daftar. Dia memerlukan opsi lain sekarang.

Gyut.

"LEPASKAN TANGAN SIALANMU DARI PANTATKU, SASUKEEE!" Dan akhirnya pemuda bersurai pirang yang sebenarnya bernama Naruto itu kehabisan kesabarannya, membuat tetangga sekitarnya mulai memikirkan untuk membeli penyumpal telinga karena lengkingan suaranya yang tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

Si pemuda bersurai raven, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Sasuke, menarik tangannya ―yang semula berada di pantat Naruto, untuk menutup kedua telinganya yang tengah berdenging sekarang. "Kecilkan suaramu, dobe. Aku bisa tuli." Dan akhirnya dia pun berbicara bahasa manusia walaupun masih irit dan sangat singkat.

Ctik. Satu pertigaan imajiner muncul di kepala Naruto. Dan dimulailah kegiatan rutin Sasuke dan Naruto di pagi yang damai ini. Yare-yare.

.

Naruto bersungut disepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti dari belakang, dengan beberapa lebam yang menghias wajahnya dan tanda berwarna merah kebiruan ―yang berusaha ditutupnya menggunakan kerah bajunya, hasil dari kegiatan tadi pagi.

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintas di jalanan yang sama dengan mereka, terlihat tertegun menatap mereka, hingga ada yang terang-terangan sampai berhenti berjalan. Tentu saja. Walau pun mereka adalah teman sekaligus rival dan juga berada dalam tim yang sama, team Kakashi, tapi rasanya tetap aneh dan mencengangkan ketika melihat seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi dan seorang keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha yang fenomenal berjalan beriringan. Namun, hampir sebagian dari orang itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mencemooh.

Perlahan sikap Naruto berubah. Ia tidak lagi menggerutu dan kepalanya menunduk kebawah walau tidak kentara. Sasuke yang menyadarinya segera berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menyeret tubuhnya.

"Ayo, dobe. Nanti kita terlambat ke ruang hokage." ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi stoic-nya, masih menyeret Naruto lalu mulai melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk untuk mempercepat perjalan mereka.

"Damn, teme! Bisakah kau menjauhkan tanganmu itu dari pantatku?" desis Naruto tertahan ketika dirasakan tangan Sasuke yang semula berada di lekukan punggungnya perlahan turun dan megelus pantatnya. Pipinya yang berwarna tan itu merona samar. Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas menjawab pertanyaan ―yang lebih tepat dibilang pernyataan skeptis― Naruto. Oke, setidaknya kali ini tangan Sasuke tidak merayap di balik pakaiannya, atau mengelus belahan pantatnya, atau...

Blush. Wajah Naruto seketika merah padam. Sasuke menyeringai kecil ketika mengetahuinya.

"Memikirkan apa, dobe?" Suara bariton Sasuke menginterupsi imajinasinya yang sudah kemana-mana. Sial. Ia malu kepergok sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' oleh Sasuke. Naruto membuang muka. Rona merah semakin menjalar hingga ke telinganya.

Manis. Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Sasuke ketika melihat wajah Dobe-nya memerah seperti itu. Refleks, Sasuke mengecup bibir milik Naruto. Lama-kelamaan kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang berbalut nafsu. Sasuke tidak pernah bosan mengecap rasa manis yang selalu dirasakannya kala seperti ini. Bibir Naruto sudah menjadi candunya semenjak itu. Saat dimana ia pertama kali mengecup bibir Naruto. Tidak sengaja sih.

Jujur. Saat itu, Sasuke merasa ia baru saja mengecap suatu rasa dari bibir Naruto. Ia ingin mengecap rasa itu lagi dan lagi. Walaupun setelah itu mereka kembali bertengkar, tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi keinginan si Raven. Malah semakin kuat seiring waktu yang telah berlalu.

Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka. Menjauhkan wajah mereka ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen menjadi yang paling utama. Kemudian ia memandang wajah Naruto intens. Mulai dari matanya yang sayu, pipinya yang merona, dan bibirnya yang ―kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama― terlihat sedikit membengkak. Naruto merasakan firasat buruk menghampirinya ketika melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeringai.

 _Kami-sama, kumohon, jangan lagi ―_ pinta Naruto dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya sang dewa tidak berpihak padanya. Ia menatap horror ketika Sasuke membawa dirinya ke balik rimbunan semak.

"S-sasuke, katamu kita akan terlambat ke kantor hogake."

"Hnn..." gumam Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Naruto. Ia malah menurunkan risleting jaket Naruto hingga setengahnya.

"Te ―engggh... mee" Naruto mendesah ketika merasakan benda basah nan kenyal menjilati lehernya, lalu menggigit dan menghisap titik yang dijilat hingga menimbulkan bercak berwarna merah kebiruan. Terus melakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang di titik sensitif Naruto yang lain. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga membuat kejantanan mereka bergesekan, mengirimkan impuls kenikmatan bagi kedua pelaku.

"Suuuh ―keeeh...," erang Naruto, "k-kumohoon berhhentii..."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan 'almost this and that' dan melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Sasuke kembali menaikkan risleting Naruto. Kemudian mengelap liur yang menuruni dagu Naruto. Hasil dari kegiatan menginvasi mulut Naruto-nya.

"Suke?" ucap Naruto heran. Secuil rasa kecewa terlihat di binar mata Naruto ketika Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya. Well, dia 'kan tidak benar-benar serius saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Dibelakangnya telah berdiri seorang kunoichi bersurai merah jambu. Manik _emerald_ -nya menatap Naruto heran.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Kunoichi di depannya, Sakura, tertawa kecil menanggapi kalimatnya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sasuke tengah menyandar pada pohon besar dibelakang Naruto. Manik matanya berbinar senang, sedangkan pipinya merona samar. Naruto yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura hanya mendecih tidak senang.

"Oh, ya! Hampir saja aku melupakannya!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba, "Tsunade-sama bilang pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan." ujarnya sambil menepuk jidatnya, merutuki kebodohannya yang hampir melupakan pesan dari Tsunade-sama.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku masih punya keperluan lain. Maaf telah menganggu kalian. Sampai jumpa Naruto, dan... Sasuke-kun" Kemudian kunoichi berambut merah tersebut langsung menghilang, melesat kembali di atas atap-atap penduduk Konoha, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap horor kepergiannya dan Sasuke yang mulai berekspresi aneh.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" Sial, bahkan sekarang dia berteriak seperti perempuan.

.

"Engh, Sukeeeeh..."

Naruto melenguh nikmat ketika Sasuke memenetrasi anusnya dari belakang. Kepalanya meneleng sedikit, mempermudah Sasuke membuat lebih banyak kissmark di tubuhnya. Tangannya menumpu pada dinding kamarnya, sedangkan kakinya ditopang oleh kaki Sasuke, sedikit banyak karena ia tak tahan lagi akan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke. Mereka berdua hanyut akan panas yang dihasilkan dari masing-masing tubuh mereka. Tak ayal, peluh pun mengalir membanjiri tubuh.

"Le-lebih cepat...," ucapnya lagi pada setiap hentakan yang Sasuke lakukan, "A-aku mau..."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Sasuke mempercepat gerakan, menggigit cuping telinga Naruto. Naruto merengek nikmat. Tubuh bergetar di bawah kukungan Sasuke. Mata memejam. Putih di balik pelupuk mata. Naruto mencapai klimaks, disusul Sasuke tak beberapa lama kemudian.

Naruto merasakan hangat, mengaliri kedua pahanya. Nafas terengah dengan wajah merah padam.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya disamping Naruto. Menyium pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Kau tau," Sasuke berucap pelan, mata obdisian menyala dalam keremangan, tangannya mengelus pelan surai pirang Naruto "tidak peduli ucapan orang, aku tetap mencintaimu..."

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Setengah karena malu, setengah lagi karena terharu. Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin, dan juga mesum. Tapi hanya dia yang mampu memahami Naruto, dan juga yang menghiburnya dengan hanya beberapa kata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Suke"

 **End**

.

* * *

Sebenarnya ini fanfict yang lumayan lama terabaikan karena kesibukan dan writer block, tapi akhirnya selesai juga. Saya, sejujurnya, malu menulis adegan M yang ada dalam cerita ini. Well, ini merupakan fanfict rated M pertama saya, dan kebetulan ditulis di fanfict pertama di fandom Naruto. Terakhir, Saya tahu Sasuke dan Naruto telah menikah bahkan mempunyai anak, tapi imajinasi tidak bisa diabaikan. Semoga kalian menikmati tulisan saya ini, dan tolong reiewnya.

Salam hangat.


End file.
